Maybe Next Year
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: All my life nothing exciting has happened to me. I have no thrill in life, not even a goal. I am exceedingly smart and yet I have no idea what to do with this knowledge that I have. There is nothing that I can't do, and it's tiresome. If only there is something I can do to entertain me. Well, there is that klutz at the shop, and damn is she dumb. Drabble love story.
1. Prolouge

Alright I promised myself that I wouldn't post an A/N but this is just a onetime thing (hopefully) to inform my readers. I'm back, and I shall try my hardest to keep it that way! :D So I went to Anime Expo this year (2012) and I actually met a few of my dear readers! :O What a small world. Anyways I wanted to delete my old stories because I have grown up out of them and what not but they persuaded me to keep them. I am going to rewrite them because I do not write like the 12 year old I was then. ;D Anyways, please enjoy my one of my new stories. I have another one already made, but only one chapter is done, so until I create more chapters for that story, please enjoy this one! Read and review!

* * *

Maybe Next Year

Prologue

Have you ever desperately wanted something so bad that you'd do anything to obtain it? You would go through any obstacle just to find what you were looking for? Yeah? Well not me. I have never had a damn thing in my life that I had to work hard to get. Nothing. I'm a soon-to-be 2nd year at one of Tokyo's best universities and I have no goals in life. I have had nothing to worry about in life. I never had to worry about my next meal or what I'd do if I tear a whole in my sneakers, nothing. With all the problems in the world, I never got hit by any of them. The worst struggle I ever went through is when my parents died. We were filthy rich and when my father died he left his fortune to my mother knowing that she'd pass it down to my half-brother and me. And she did. She died two years after my father's death; I was a 2nd year in high school. She was very depressed. She stopped going out with her friends, she stopped painting and she even stopped brushing my hair. If there is one thing I miss the most about her, is when she used to brush my hair. Even when I was in Jr. High and an incoming 1st year, I was never embarrassed when she would sit on the couch and motion me to sit on the floor between her legs. She would then start brushing my hair. Placing my locks on her lap as I felt the comb run through my hair that my mother so desperately loved. I kept it long because that's the way she liked it. She always praised me when she combed my hair. How lovely and soft it is, like silk she'd say. She was especially glad that I got my dad's hair color. She always said that was the first thing that attracted him to her. She always said that I'd find a girl like that, a girl who fascinated with my hair.

I watched my mother tear herself apart. There wasn't a damn thing I could do. Sesshomaru, my older half-brother, oddly enough with his cold and malicious exterior became a therapist and so he started to take her to therapy. He came to me after ever session and told me that there were no signs of her getting better. And I knew that deep down she was never going to. So the day she died I cried. I remember how blurry my vision was and how hot my face felt. She died while I was combing her hair as she laid in the hospital bed. She wanted to brush mine, but I denied her. It was the only time I stopped her from brushing my hair. That was the hardest day of my life. That year she passed changed me. Sure I am still the straight A, smart ass student but I lost everything that was priceless to me. I lived with Sesshomaru until I graduated high school with passing colors and he even noticed the slight change in my personality. He warned me that I might end up like my mother, depressed and all. I told him I wasn't depressed, just bored.

I attend Keio University and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing there. I go through all my classes like I'm breathing-with ease. There is no excitement in my life. The most exciting thing that happened was in the beginning of my 1st year when Sesshomaru got married to his first and only girlfriend Rin. I was his best man, probably because Sesshomaru isn't the friendliest type of person. Other than me the rest of his groomsmen were Rin's guy friends in which Sesshomaru was quite displeased that she had so many, until he found out three out of the five were homosexual which was just fine with him.

I now live by myself in a small apartment a few blocks away from my school. I'm just watching my life pass by me, never knowing what I'll be doing and never knowing when I'll really give a fuck.


	2. Chapter 1:An Average Day

Maybe Next Year

Chapter 1: An Average Day

"Congratulations Mr. Takahashi, you passed the entrance exam!" I stopped walking and looked behind me, recognizing the voice instantly. It was Mr. Akimoto my statistics teacher when I was a 1st year.

"Well what a shocker huh?" I said sarcastically and attempted to excuse myself from him, but he started to talk again.

"You didn't even check the scores again, you're just a second year Mr. Takahashi, so you shouldn't get too cocky." Mr. Akimoto warned me. The first time we met in class he said the exact same thing, well almost. He said that I shouldn't be so cocky. See not the exact same words. As soon as we first met in class I was a complete jerk. I was a smartass when I answered questions and I backed talked when he argued with me. Now he just disregards my insensitive comments and focuses on my academic skills.

"I don't need to check the scores Mr. Akimoto, I knew that I passed as soon as I came to school." I started walking to my designated classroom and Mr. Akimoto followed.

"And just how do you know that?"

I stopped and sighed looking at my wrist watch to see if I had any time to explain. Just about ten minutes. I looked around the courtyard and saw a group of girls standing in a circle talking. "Follow me and you'll find out." I said to him without looking back. He did as he was told and followed me as I started walking towards the female students.

"Cheers to you Mr. Takahashi! Once again, you are one of the best!" A girl in the group called out to me as I continued walking. I waved my hand in acknowledgement. I may be a doucehbag but that doesn't mean I haven't any manners. I just don't use them all the time.

"Oh now I see what you mean." Mr. Akimoto said as we continued walking.

"Yes, but even before I arrived at school I knew." I said.

"My goodness boy, how?"

"'Cause I'm a cocky half-demon remember?" I smirked as I watched my teacher's belly shake as he laughed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Well hurry and get to class Takahashi, you don't want to be late." I always wondered when Mr. Akimoto laughed if his bushy mustache tickled his lip and made him laugh more. I shook the awkward thought from my head and gave Mr. Akimoto a good three pats on the back.

"I'm already here." I said to him as I pointed to the sign above the door, A-45, my demon genetics class. "But it is you who mustn't be late Mr. Akimoto; it'll leave a bad impression on your students." I laughed at the look of realization that was planted on his face. I knew that his class room was in the math department and I purposely walked to the health and science buildings to see if he noticed how far he was from his room.

"Ahh you sly dog Takahashi, you knew that I hate being late to class, especially on the first day, so you take advantage of our conversation and lead me here." He waved his thick index finger in front of my face. I smirked and bowed to him; ending discussion we had and walked into my class room with just enough time to find a seat before the bell rang.

"Shit!" was all I heard in the hallway outside my classroom. I chuckled to myself and pulled out my notebook and pen.

* * *

My first day as a 2nd year went on as usual. Class, lecture, notes, answer, smirk, and repeat. I don't really have any friends at Keio, acquaintances yes, but friends? No. It's not like I don't want any but it's the way they treat me here. The demons are always angry with me because I'm smarter than them and that I'm a half-demon, while the humans' just use me.

The first friend I made here was a girl by the name of Kikyo. She was a cute girl and averagely smart. At first I could tell that she didn't like me. She was a 3rd year when we met and she hated my guts. We only had one class together and sadly enough we got picked for partners on a group lab assignment. She slowly started to like me when I 'showed off my brains' as she liked to say. Anyways, I was actually happy. Something inside made my stomach feel weird and that's when I found out that I liked her. It was our last day for having lab partners when I asked her if she'd go out with me on a date. She said that she'll have to think about it. Three days went by and I asked her every one of those days what her answer was. On the fourth day she stopped me and asked me, "If you're so smart you should have figured it out by now. It's a no!" She switched schools to University of Tokyo at the end of the semester.

Never have I ever been so humiliated in my life. I'm not mad that I was turned down. Heavens no. But it was the connotation of her words. She used me for my brains to ace the lab project, and then left to go to a different school. I always think back to that day. Why the hell didn't I see it? She was using me for my smarts, and I fell for her. How pathetic.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you made it!" I entered a medium sized restaurant, it was the grand opening to Tabi No Sō, or as the foreigners like to call it- The Traveling Monk. I saw my best friend, Miroku Ito standing behind a circular cherry wood counter. His hair was in its usual small ponytail but he was wearing a hairnet on his head. His blue button up shirt was rolled up passed his elbows. His white apron, filled with a verity of colorful stains, was tied around his waist and placed on his shirt was a name tag that read his name and his occupation-manager.

"Yeah I told you I'd be here." I said to him as I walked up to the wooden bar. I looked around the shop; it was quite old looking, nothing like the one on the other side of town. That shop was new and hip, granite counter tops black glittering wall paper, loud rock music. A place I'd go to if I wanted to get hammered.

"It has a really old style theme don't you think? Like something straight out of the feudal era." I asked him as he placed a cup of water in front of me. Two lemons inside, just the way I like it. I took a sip of water as he started talking.

"Well that's what I wanted! An old theme you know? I'm tired of that bar downtown; it's too loud and all. Besides I finally opened my own business!" He smiled down to me and greeted another customer as they walked into the shop.

"Yeah you got what you wanted alright. You are a chef and now you have your own culinary business to run."

"You got it buddy. Hey so how was school today, make any enemies?" He laughed as he asked me. Miroku knows that I don't make too many friends at school; he's been my friend since my 3rd year in high school. He also knows about Kikyo. After Kikyo switched schools, Miroku and his girlfriend Sango Tanaka watched the American movie, _The Help_. Miroku told me that he wished he saw the movie before Kikyo left because he could have made her a chocolate pie, just like Minny Jackson did. After I saw the movie I was glad that he didn't.

"It was the usual. Anyways I didn't come here to talk about my school, I came here to eat. Now feed me." I can't cook for shit. If there is one thing I can't do, it is cook. I just don't have the patients for it. My food always comes out under cooked.

Miroku laughed. "Of course you did. I would say this meal would be on the house, but I need the money to pay off the loan." I smiled at him and waved my hand. He gave me a menu and just as I was about to order I heard a huge crash and a scream.

"Ahh! Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Oh sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I looked down the aisle and there was a girl who looked like a waiter. The females had to wear a relatively short magenta kimono printed with white lotus flowers and a turquoise band wrapped around their waist. She was standing over a professionally dressed pig demon trying to help him up. There were five empty cups sprawled out on the floor, and there were five cups of water that drenched the demon she was helping.

"Shit!" The pig cursed. "You dumb bitch, watch where the hell you are going!" By this time Miroku was already at the scene apologizing for the accident and giving him a towel.

"You're the dumb manager right? I want you to FIRE that girl! Look what she did to my new suit! Do you have any idea on how much this cost? What if that was hot coffee or soup? FIRE HER!" The pig demon snorted at Miroku while the said girl had her hands covering her face. The man left soon after throwing the towel at Miroku. The shop was quite full mixed with demons and humans alike, but it was all quiet now. Miroku bent down to pick up the fallen cups and asked a nearby busboy to mop up the mess. He placed his hand on the girls back and took her to the employee's only area.

Miroku came back out within twenty minutes, apologizing to his customers for the ruckus and to enjoy their meals. He turned back to me and placed his elbows on the countertop and his face on his hands. A deep sigh escaped his mouth.

"So what the hell happened? Did you fire her?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. I have to know everything.

"Must you know everything?" Miroku asked as if he read my mind. I simply stared at him my eyebrow raised. He sighed again and pored himself a glass of water. No lemon for him.

"No, I didn't fire her." I was shocked to say the least. A klutzy girl like that who drenched a customer with water, which could have easily been as he said, hot coffee or soup. She wouldn't even have made it to the employee's door, if I was the manager, she would have been out the front door.

"She's been Sango's best friend since they were little. She begged me to give her a job so I hired her as a waitress."

"So what did you do?"

"There wasn't much I could do. She was bawling her eyes out and she kept apologizing to me. I told her to be more careful next time and to take the rest of the day off. She'll stay a waitress unless she messes up again. If she does then I'm demoting her to dishwasher. I can't handle her being a busboy; she'd break every dish before they got to the sink. She's a cute girl, I mean I made her hand out flyers last week and when I opened the restaurant this afternoon a bunch of men asked me if that waitress girl who gave them the flyers worked here."

Of course, a girl with looks and no brain. I learned my lesson like that in high school. Don't go out with a cute dumb girl.

"Anyways, let's get off that subject it's my opening day and I already have a complaint. And a good one at that. So what did you want to eat?" He asked me and I looked back down at my menu.

"I want that Yakitori Don and Takoyaki." I said giving him back the menu.

Miroku nodded and said "You got it!" He went to the backroom where the kitchen was. "Aye, Cho, I need Yakitori Don and Takoyaki!" I heard Miroku yell to his chefs, he came back to me a few minutes later with two cups of amazake.

"Dessert first?" I asked him.

"Why not? I need a good sugar high anyways." It was true; Miroku can't hold his sugar too well. He gets extremely hyper just by eating Kasugai Litchi.

The rest of the day we drank and celebrated the opening of Miroku's dream restaurant. Sango even came by later to have a few rounds and to help her boyfriend close the shop. That night was one of the best that I had in a while. There was no questions to answer and to tests to take. Just a pure night with friends drinking and eating without a care in the world. After I got back home in my one-bedroom apartment I bathed and laid down on my bed. Throughout the whole night I couldn't stop thinking. It wasn't a bad thing, but that klutz had been on my mind since Miroku told me about her. It was starting to get annoying.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Not a Date

Maybe Next Year

Chapter 2: It's Not a Date

My first week as a 2nd year came and went and the weekend finally hit. As usual, I had no weekend homework, as if I ever do. I complete all of my assignments during the week or in class. If there is one thing I hate is doing work on the weekends, which is why I specifically take non-weekend classes. I was sitting on my living room couch watching Enta no kami sama and laughing my ass off when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller and flipped my phone open to answer.

"Yeah what do you want?" I said annoyingly on the phone.

"Now, now Inuyasha, is that anyway to answer a call from a friend?"

"It is from you Miroku." I said sarcastically. "Now what do you want? You know that I'm watching my show."

"Yes I do, and I also know that it is a rerun so I have a favor to ask of you-" I cut Miroku off before he could continue.

"No." Was all I said.

"But Inuyasha, please, hear me out-"

"No!" I said again a little firmly.

"Inuyasha please it's not for me but for Sango." I paused after he said that. I stayed quite on the phone and Miroku knew that I was debating with myself.

"Alright fine, what is it?" I asked giving in to whatever demands he had, which was never much to begin with.

"Okay so here's the thing, Sango and I are going to the movies today and we want her friend to come along with us, but she doesn't want to go."

How ridicules, he wanted me to stop watching my rerun of my all-time favorite comedic show because there is some girl who doesn't want to go to the movies.

"Are you mad?" I yelled at him. "Who the hell cares if she doesn't want to go to the movies or not?"

"That's not the point. She thinks that Sango and I are going on a date, when in fact we are not, and so she doesn't want to be a third-wheel." Miroku explained to me his 6th grade drama.

"Miroku listen, I don't want to come between you and your little kid drama and nor do I have the time. Besides how do I come into this?" I couldn't help but ask. This child crisis wasn't in my schedule; my show was on, even if it was a rerun.

"Well listen, she thinks that she'd be a third-wheel on our non-date, but if someone else was there with us, then it's not a date at all, just friends going to the movies!" Miroku's plan, to him it was foolproof, no holes or cracks to be seen. Though for me it was stupid. What a stupid plan, but oddly enough if the girl was dumb enough she'd go. I wanted to go to the movies for some time now and what a _fantastic_ opportunity.

I growled into the phone, completely giving in to Miroku's idea. "Alright if I go then I get to pick the movie."

I could practically see Miroku's grin over the phone. "Great! Yeah sure whatever that's fine. Now hurry and get your ass outside, we are waiting!" Before I could reply he hung up. I flipped my phone closed and let a growl rip through my throat. _'That little prick, he knew that I was going to cave in. Damn that Miroku.'_ I turned off my television and went to my front door. My shoes and coat were already there, along with my wallet and keys. "Damn, that was my favorite episode too." I said before shutting the front door and locking it.

Sango's white sedan car was parked right outside my apartment, engine still running and ready to go. Sango was in the passenger seat with the window rolled down. Her arm was out the window as her hand motioned back and forth rapidly telling me to hurry. I opened the backdoor and expected to see someone there already, but there wasn't.

"Where's the girl?" I asked wondering if they had something else in mind.

"She's back at my place." Sango said. I thought about her answer and the childish situation that they were in. A girl who didn't want to go to the movies because she thought that her two friends were going on a date, her two friends came to get me because with a fourth person, she wouldn't be a 'third-wheel', so she's at Sango's place (for some reason not at her own) thinking that they are at the movies right now. When in reality we are going back to Sango's house to pick her up so we can all go to the movies. And to think that all I wanted to do was watch my TV show.

When we arrived back at Sango's house, Sango ran out of the car to her house, opening the front door and walking in. She walked back out moments later, practically dragging a girl behind her.

"But Sango…!" The girl started to say but immediately stopped when she saw me.

"Oh…so you weren't lying?" She looked back at Sango and she nodded in approval. The girl opened the back door, opposite to mine and sat down next to me. Sango sat in the car and buckled up her seat belt.

Throughout the whole car ride there was an awkward silence-at least for me. Sango and Miroku were chattin' it up while this girl, who I _**still**_ don't know the name of, is staring at me. I caught her stealing glances at me and when I look back at her, she turns away and looks out the window. How annoying.

When we finally made it to the movies I couldn't help but to smirk at the movie listings.

Loner

Ghost of Mae Kak

The Final Judgment

Naruto the Movie

Ai Ore!

And of course the one I wanted to see, Nori: The Curse.

We were all standing in a vertical line, descending from me was Miroku, Sango, and the still nameless girl, who seemed awkwardly familiar to me. "Well, what movie shall we pick my friends?" Miroku asked. I coughed loudly receiving everyone's attention.

"Well as Miroku said earlier, I get to pick the movie." I saw Sango elbow her boyfriend lightly in the stomach a scowl planted on her face.

"Yes, of course about that Inuyasha…" Miroku started to stutter as he talked but I cut him off putting my hand in front of his face.

"Oh no, say no more my _dear friend_," I said darkly looking between Miroku and the girl who was bent in my view. "This is a special day for you and Sango, so why don't you two pick out the movie for your date?" By this time I was staring right past Miroku and looking at the nervous girl behind him. She looked at me, her big and blue eyes and turned quickly to face Sango.

"So you guys really are going on a date?" I heard her whisper. Her voice was mixed with hurt and anger; ragged and yet loud, for a whisper that is.

"No, no of course not Kagome, Miroku and I would never lie to you like that!" Sango reassured her. So Kagome that was her name, it was about time somebody told me. In fact no one told me, I had to eavesdrop on their conversation just to find out.

"But that guy said-" Sango cut her before Kagome said anything else.

"Inuyasha's just playing around Kagome it's not a date I promise." Sango winked playfully at the girl beside her. "Besides, Inuyasha is just jealous that he doesn't have anyone to take on a date!" The girls started laughing and I had to but in after hearing Sango's joke.

"Oh hahaha Sango, you deserve a standing ovation for your humorless humor." Sango was chuckling to herself; she probably knew that I was eavesdropping on their conversation. Kagome on the other hand looked very confused.

"Wait," she said "humorless humor? But how does that work?" She asked.

Sango stopped laughing and was about to answer her question but I quickly interrupted. The girl's intellect to compare two things and to comprehend the basic meaning behind humor and humorless was not only degrading to her, but to me as well.

"It means that Sango wasn't very funny dumbass." I retorted.

When I insult someone, no feelings of regret flow through me, none, but for some reason, I couldn't help but feel the exact opposite. Why? Hell if I know, but I actually felt like for once I should have never opened my fat mouth. The way the girl looked at me was heartbreaking. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears that were threatening to fall at any given moment. Her cheeks were flushed and her thin eyebrows were drawn together. Her lips were thin as a line and slightly curved to a frown.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out my name sounding very displeased. She scoffed and went back to Kagome, guiding her inside the theater. She was mumbling words that I could barely understand.

Miroku came up from behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder; he looked disappointed and just shook his head back and forth slightly saying "Tsk, tsk, tsk." By this time I was fucking irritated. Why the hell is everyone so upset?

"What the hell did I do?" I yelled at Miroku forcing his hand off my shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you just insulted Kagome!" Miroku explained to me.

"Yeah, so? I do it to everyone, why the hell should she be any different?" I yelled back at him.

"You just don't get it Inuyasha; you can't just go around and insult everyone who isn't up to your level!" I growled at Miroku, I knew it was true, but I can't help myself, it just comes out. I call it 'smart-ass word vomit.'

I sneered, "Whatever, let's just watch the fucking movie." I walked in line and waited until I reached the teller. Miroku stood behind me but never said a word.

"Hello, what movie would you like to see?" the teller asked me, her voice overly cheeky.

"Yeah, one ticket to see Nori: The Curse." I felt Miroku elbow me in the ribs. I scowled at him and turned around. "What?" I shouted at him.

"You can at least pay for Kagome's ticket. The girls are not even here because Sango's trying to comfort her in the bathroom probably." Miroku said to me. I sighed roughly and turned around. "Another ticket for that movie as well please." I angrily said through my teeth. The teller's smile disappeared off her face as I handed her the money. She gave me my tickets and told me to enjoy my movie. I waited until Miroku was done buying his and Sango's ticket for the same movie before I went inside.

When we got inside Miroku went straight for the bathrooms, there was a bench between the woman's restroom and the men's so I decided to take a seat there. Miroku opened the swing door and stuck his head inside. "Sango?" I heard Miroku call out, then a toilet flush and the clack of heels on the tile floor also rang through my ears.

"Why you disgusting boy, get out!" I heard a slap and saw Miroku fall back from his spot onto the floor holding his cheek. A woman came out the bathroom and glared at Miroku and then at me. "You revolting teenagers!" She ridiculed us and stomped off, heading out the theater exit.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Miroku said getting up off the floor, "but she didn't wash her hands."

I stuck out my tongue in disgust. Miroku went back to the door and repeated his previous actions. "Sango are you in here?"

"Don't you think I would have answered the first time if I was?" I looked beside me and sure enough there was Sango and that girl. Her head was facing down, trying to purposely avoid eye contact with me.

"Sango my love," Miroku went to hug his girlfriend "I just had the worst experience!"

"Yeah I know, there is this woman ranting outside about a perverted boy peeking inside the woman's restroom and his accomplice." Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku laughed, "Well yeah that was us."

"Hey!" I cut in. "I didn't do nothin'!"

"I know." That was all Sango said to me, her voice was so menacing and evil, I was actually scared of her. She turned back to Miroku. "So did you get the tickets?"

"Yeah sure did." Miroku gave Sango the ticket he had bought for her.

"Awesome," she said. "Now we have to go get Kagome's ticket. Why don't you guys go save us some seats? We'll be right back." Miroku elbowed me in the ribs—again. I'm getting sick and tired of people jabbing me in the gut.

"Wait." I said stopping the girls from leaving. "Here." I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my wallet I reached in and handed her the ticket that I was forced to buy. I held out the ticket in my hand and aimed it at Kagome. She sniffed and slowly grabbed the ticket in my hand. "That's for me?" She asked as she looked up at me, finally meeting my eyes. I can't believe that I even thought of it at that moment but when her eyes met mine I thought she was cute. Her face was still a little flushed and her voice was raspy, but her eyes, they just made me melt. They were so shiny, the whites of her eyes still held a tint of red, but I just wanted to hold her for some strange and unknown reason. She looked so fragile, like at any moment she could just break. As soon as I finished that thought I was immediately angry. Why the fuck would I think of something so stupid about someone so stupid?

"No shit Sherl-"

"Inuyasha!" This time it was me being cut off while I spoke. I turned around and headed towards the concession stand. "I'm getting some damn popcorn."

* * *

The theater lights were starting to dim and everyone started shushing each other. My eyes were glued on the screen; I've been waiting to see this movie since it came out two weeks ago. At last I'm about to watch it, though under circumstances that I'm not very fond of, but better than going alone.

"Hey," I heard Sango say, she was sitting next to Miroku and I on the other side of him, so Kagome was on the other side of Sango. Not even thinking I quickly shushed her. "You have no right to shush me douchbag! What movie are we watching?" Sango asked me with venom still lingering in her voice.

I softly growled, "Check your movie ticket." Even in the dim lighting I could see out the corner of my eye Sango reach into her purse and pull out the ticket.

"What the fuck?" I heard Sango loudly whisper. "Whose bright idea was it to pick out this movie?" Miroku shifted and put his face near Sango's ear and whispered.

"Inuyasha, why the hell did you pick this?" Thank God the previews were still going because if she says a single word during the movie, other than a frightful scream, I might just lose my mind.

"Because, I told Miroku that if I came with you guys I got to pick the movie and I want to watch Nori: The Curse, there end of story." This time it was Sango that growled. I heard her mumble "He can't even freakin' think if everyone wanted to watch a scary movie."

Finally the previews were over, I hushed everyone rapidly and stared at the screen, ready for whatever frightfully evil demon-monster may come at me.

* * *

This is where I got the movies from in case anyone is interested. Some of them don't come out in theaters (though I don't know how you'll watch them until they release it in DVD in Japan) until later but I wanted to mix it up a bit. Hopefully the link works!

/category/asian-horror-reviews/

wiki/Japanese_films_of_2012


	4. Chapter 3: I Stand Corrected

Maybe Next Year

Chapter 3: I Stand Corrected

_**NOTE:**_ I do not wish to have anyone get offended by my story. If you haven't guessed already Kagome isn't very smart (I realize that I haven't really emphasized that she isn't smart education-wise. Well that's what I wanted to do without putting Kagome in a school like scene) while Inuyasha has plenty of knowledge. Within the chapter (and story all together) Inuyasha criticizes Kagome for her childish mind. I have nothing against people who are not as adequate in learning as others. In fact I was a victim in that in high school, long story. As I said before I mean no harm when Kagome is being made fun of, there is a reason for it (being Inuyasha) and a reason for why she is not as bright as she could be. Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

The movie was horrible. Wait, excuse me, I stand corrected. It wasn't the movie that was disgustingly bad. It was that girl- Kagome. She was actually crying during the movie. Sure I like hearing girls scream during the scary parts of movies because it adds more of a thrill. But crying? Honestly, really? Wait, excuse me, I stand corrected. She wasn't just crying. She was weeping, bawling, wailing, and sobbing.

Sango dismissed herself from the movie to let Kagome out. I felt kind of bad for the girl. As she left a bunch of people were laughing at her. Demons calling her a weak human and humans were just calling her a baby. Kagome left the movie within the half hour of the start of the movie. Miroku was worried about his girlfriend and Kagome so he left me about ten minutes after.

So it was just me. I stayed there watching the movie, but I wasn't really watching. Instead of looking at, the screen and absorbing all the horror I just stared at it like it was a random commercial. All I kept thinking about were my friends. If they end up going home, how am I supposed to get home? I didn't take my car, I don't know the bus or train routes, and a taxi was out of the question. They are so dirty. I sighed and got up from my seat excusing myself from the people I got in the way of.

"A little puppy running with his tail between his legs, whadda bitch. Did you get scared like your little human friends?" A demon at the end the row I was sitting in said to me. These were the kind of people- I stand corrected- demons that I can't stand. They know nothing about me and yet they seem so intrigued with me that they ridicule and discriminate me for everything I do. Now in a situation like this, anyone can be made fun of for leaving in the middle of a scary movie, but I used to get made fun of all the time when I was younger. And that was just for being a half-demon.

"No," I growled quietly as not to disturb others. "I just want to check up on them."

The demon took his eyes off the screen and gazed at me, "Well, that's what you get for having weak humans as companions." He laughed to himself as I sneered and walked down the rest of the steps, making my way to the exit.

As I left the theater room I saw Kagome sitting on a bench nearby eating an ice cream. She looked positively cute. It was as if the years of growing up had no effect on her innocence. As if she were still the little nine-year-old girl she once was. She was sitting by herself and I couldn't help but wonder where Miroku and Sango were. Just as I was about to walk up to her and have a seat a demon had already beat me to the punch.

"Well hey there little lady." The demon flirtatiously said leaning in towards her.

Kagome, being the dim-witted girl I found her out to be stuttered her reply. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" The demon inched closer to her and for some reason I felt that he needed to be far away from her, **very** far away.

"Just eating my ice cream cone, vanilla is my favorite!" Kagome smiled sweetly at the guy. For as long as I've known her (which isn't very long) I haven't seen her smile like that. She's with her friends at the movies, why wouldn't she be smiling like that? I had to stop and think for a while; the answer came to me like a hit the gut. It was because of me.

"Well then today is your lucky day miss."

"Why? Are you going to give me something, or something?" Kagome asked all too innocently. I could tell that the question she asked was pure, but that idiot demon thought otherwise.

"Oh-! So you like to play do you? Well you're good at it." The demon smirked showing off his fangs. "How'd you like to go back to my place so we can play some more and I'll give you something super special."

I slowly started to make my way back- fuck that, I ran my ass hot over there. I picked up Kagome and made her stand next to the bench she was sitting on, and I politely took her seat, all in a blink of an eye.

"Not in a million years jackass." The shocked look on his face was priceless, I wish I could have taken a picture of it to cherish for the rest of my life. I turned around to face Kagome and her signature look (to me at least) of confusion was plastered on her face.

"Inu-Inuwasha?" Hearing her say my name wrong ruined my whole mood, my face faltered from a smirk to a grim look.

"It's Inuyasha." I uttered darkly. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Where the hell are Miroku and Sango?" I asked, my voice a bit raised and completely forgetting about the perverted asshole beside me.

"Miroku was buying some snacks with Sango's card, but then something went wrong with it, so Sango went to him to fix it. She told me to stay here." Kagome explained. After she said that I actually face-palmed myself. How idiotic can my friends be? Leaving a girl-who mind you, was recently crying a river- alone on a bench? She already act's like she's twelve, I don't even think she knows what sex is (hence what the perverted demon was mentioning)!

Wait, why the hell should I care? I mean sure if I saw any girl being harassed I would have automatically stepped in, but why do I care if the two lovebirds left this dumb girl by herself? I sighed trying not to think about such senseless controversy within my consciousness and instead turned my attention back to the demon beside me.

"Who-who the hell are you?" The demon got up from his seat after listening to our conversation.

"If you didn't hear already dumbass, I'm Inuyasha. Now why don't you go back to whatever pile of shit you came from and stay there?"

The demon scoffed. "Whatever, she's not even that hot anyways. She looks like a little girl." I growled lightly and started at the demon waiting for him to leave. He snarled at me and soon took off exiting the theater rooms.

"Did you know him or something?" I heard Kagome ask. I sighed yet again and scooted over so she could sit back down.

"No I didn't know him stu- I just, no. I didn't know him." I had to stop myself from insulting her. I'm already on Sango's bad side, and that's a side no one wants to be on.

Kagome cocked her head to side as she averted my gaze. "Then why did you tell him to leave? He was talking to me." I could only stare at her as she spoke. I couldn't believe her reaction about that demon.

"He was flirting with you! And you totally went along with it!" After I said my explanation I had to stop myself from saying anything more. Why the hell do I care if some guy was flirting with her, and she was unintentionally (maybe) flirting back?

"Flirting? Whaddya mean by that?" Kagome yelled at me. Her cheeks turned red and she quickly looked away from me and turned her attention back to her frozen dessert. "He said he was going to give me something." Kagome mumbled, if not to me than to herself as she nibbled on her ice cream. I could only look at the girl in disbelief. Is she serious? She honestly doesn't know what flirting is? Did she come from some far off distant planet and Sango found her and is hiding her secret? I highly doubt that, but there is no way that a girl can be **that** oblivious. I mean ok, yeah, she's dumb. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but it's not like she's a special person.

When my mother and father were still alive we used to visit the special schools and volunteer our time and money in helping the demons and humans that needed help in their education and social skills because of the defects they were born with or unfortunately given due to accidents. When I was there I always felt accepted. I knew that I was smarter than them, but that didn't matter. It was the fact that no one made fun of me and no one made fun of them. The teachers were very kind, and of course had their breaking points with some of the students, but they were always there for each other when needed. Kagome on the other hand, she wasn't special, she's just dumb, for lack of a better word.

Now as for Kagome, I don't know her story. I just met her today. I don't know if she dropped out of high school or had to skip school altogether to work for her family, or maybe she's just a little slow. I have nothing, absolutely nothing against people who are not up to my intellect. In fact when people would ask me for help I loved it because that showed me that that human or demon wants to learn and understand more than what they already know.

It's just that, this girl in all honesty, she's the first person I have actually been this mean to because of her ability to not be able to comprehend the simplest of things. For some reason it just won't get out of my head!

I shook my head and growled softly to myself. "Never mind, let's just go find Miroku and Sango." I said getting up.

"But Sango told me to wait here. What if she comes back looking for me and I'm gone?" Kagome asked grabbing the sleeve of my shirt and stopping me from proceeding to one of the many concession stands.

"Then how about this, while we stay here I'll call Sango and ask her where she is so we can meet up with her?" I negotiated with Kagome; she nodded her head wildly liking the idea.

After an agonizing and irritating three missed calls from both my friends I gave up for the time being and sat back down next to Kagome. "Well it seems like that plan failed. Neither of them answered their phones. I don't know what to do. We can either wait here for them like Sango said to, or we could try to find them at the different concession stands. What do you think we should do?" I looked at Kagome who was finishing off her ice cream.

"Umm, I don't know. I've never been in a…uhh…" Kagome paused and placed a curved finger to her upper lip, thinking. "…oh situation like this before!" She smiled to herself and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

Once again, it happened. My smartass word vomit (but it was slightly less mean this time). "Are you…are you like stu-a special person or something?" I guessed it was the right time to ask. I did only meet her today but at least Sango was there to yell out my ear drum and glare me to death and Miroku wasn't there to give me a lecture.

"A special person? Well when my mom was alive she always said how special I was, but I don't see where you're getting." I was shocked to say the least that Kagome would be open about the death about a family member.

I wined lowly to myself and rephrased my question. "I mean like, are you slow in learning or in like socially?" She quickly turned her head towards me, her eyes bright and big. She slowly opened her mouth to answer. The atmosphere was getting thick and I was wondering if I would regret hearing her answer, luckily my cell phone rang. I quickly answered it wanting to diminish the awkward silence.

"Hello?" I asked hastily.

"Hey you called?" It was Miroku.

"Uhh yeah. Where are you guys? I found Kagome alone." I turned around my back towards Kagome.

"Yeah but how do you know that, the movie can't be over already can it?"

"Yeah, no it's not over. I left because if you guys left without me I wouldn't have a ride home." I answered standing up.

Miroku laughed a bit, "Sango figured you'd say that. Well if you guys are still at the same spot Sango told Kagome to wait at then stay there. We're on our way."

"Yeah, yeah, we're still here. Just hurry up I want to go get some food." I flipped my phone shut and sat back down next to Kagome. "We'll that was Miroku, he says that him and Sango are on their way now. Kagome nodded and kept her eyes averted from me. I guess she found the situation of her answering my question as awkward as it was of me asking it. We waited in silence for about seven minutes until Miroku came running towards us a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long." Miroku laughed as Kagome and I got up from our spots.

"Yeah it took a little too long. Come on I'm freaking hungry." I walked up ahead passing by Sango who glared at me as we passed each other. I looked slightly behind me to see if they were following me. Kagome and Sango were in the way back whispering to each other while Miroku was a little behind me grinning stupidly at me. I nodded my head forward, a motion for him to get his ass up to me.

"Well, well, well, Inuyasha, did you apologize to Kagome?" Miroku asked me.

"No why the hell should I. I don't want to be rude-"

"-A little too late for that my friend." Miroku said cutting me off and took a slight glance behind us to where the girls were still walking and talking.

"Yeah whatever, but as I was saying..." I said emphasized each word menacingly, threatening him to cut me off again. "Is there something wrong with that girl?"

"What do you mean by 'wrong' Inuyasha?"

"Like," I paused to collect my thoughts. _'I probably shouldn't tell him about the incident with the demon. He wouldn't let it down as to why I would care if a demon was flirting with her for years to come.'_ "…I don't know. It's like her demeanor or something."

Miroku sighed placing his hand on my shoulder as we continued walking. "It's not for me to say Inuyasha. I can only say one thing about Kagome, she's a special girl. She has a history, but a blank one at that. I have no right telling her story to someone she barely knows and insults her at that. That'll be her job, but you better not be all nice to her just so you can find out Mr. Know-it-all." Miroku glared at me and released my shoulder. Kagome must really be something to have Miroku act all serious. He can have his moments when the time is needed but all in all, Miroku's more of the comic relief in our little group.

'_Did she loose her memory or something?' _ I thought. I stopped in my tracks as Miroku kept walking and soon enough the girls passed me as well ignoring my odd behavior. _'Whatever. Why the hell am I so in depth with this girl's problems anyways? I have my own issues to take care of like….where I want to go to eat?'_ I growled to myself at my own stupidity. I knew that girls were difficult but damn this is one problem that's going to be a hard solution to find. I ran back to my friends who finally regrouped. "Come on I want some drinks."

"You're buying right?" Sango finally said something to me, but it was more of a demand then a question. I glared at her.

"Oh yeah, sure I'll buy, if Kagome can answer one simple question." I was sent glares from my two friends and Kagome finally looked up at me, her face scrunched up questioningly. I knew what I was doing, but I wasn't going to be a total jerk (again) and ask her some incredibly hard question.

"Why does a demon appear if you take some earth from a cluster?" I asked her the riddle. Kagome smiled wildly for the first time since she ate her ice cream and looked at Sango. Our mutual friend grinned back at her knowingly and nodded.

"Why does a demon appear if you take some earth from a cluster? Well 'cluster' is (塊) shikori, and on the left hand side of that is (土, soil) dojō. So if you remove that then you're left with (鬼, demon) Akuma." Sango smirked at me arching her right thin eyebrow, Kagome's face beamed with a smile that read 'utter brilliance' and Miroku placed his hands on each of the girl's shoulders ending up between them. "You heard the man, if Kagome gets the question right drinks on him! Let's go enjoy ourselves ladies!" My friends walked off towards Sango's car, complimenting Kagome.

"Well I stand corrected. She's not _that_ dumb." I smirked to myself and shook my head. I ran towards them "Hey just 'cause I'm paying doesn't mean you guys can max out my card!"

-That riddle thing is not mine, I found it online forum/learning-japanese-64/japanese-word-riddles-27683/. So I do apologize if any of the wording or kanji is wrong. I mean it made sense to me when I read it… (Thank God for the internet! :D ) and I also used Google Translate for the romaji.-


	5. Chapter 4: The Bridge

Maybe Next Year

Chapter 4: The Bridge

I finally figured it out. It took me damn well long enough but at least I did it. Miroku always told me that I am a little slow once it comes to women but I didn't think I was that slow. Kagome Higurashi. When I first met her in Sango's car, other than the fact of it being really awkward and annoying, I knew that I had met this girl before; even if it wasn't a formal greeting. I've seen this girl before but as to where, I was fucking clueless. It wasn't until after knowing her for about almost a month now, I knew who she was. She's that klutz at the shop that spilled water all over that fat-ass pig demon.

Why I couldn't put two and two together? For the first time since I realized (the western holiday, Christmas) that my Mother and Father were the ones to put our presents under the tree, not Santa Clause, why I didn't realize the obvious is beyond me. The girl though has made a drastic change in my life. Since being Sango's childhood friend, and since Sango is Miroku's girlfriend, and since Miroku thinks my apartment is his second home, everyone is always at my place.

I've been forcing myself to be nicer to her and thankfully Sango is noticing as well. During my afternoon and nights off I would visit the Tabi No Sō for a few drinks and some grub and I would see Kagome politely taking the orders of her customers. Miroku told me that she had another accident when handling the food so someone else must bring the food to her own customers. I asked him why didn't he just have her become the cashier, it turns out she isn't very good with counting money.

I know that I haven't known Kagome for very long and I have no right to properly judge her but that's how it goes in this world. Humans and demons alike get judged right off the back. People will judge one another based on anything, statistically it is looks. Skin color, weight, facial expressions, hair, height, garb or some other aspect that just makes the person stand out. I was judged my whole life and what makes it worse is that once a human finds out I'm a half-breed, the judging and the teasing gets worse. In elementary school I got teased all the time. It only got worse in Jr. high school to the point where I tried to kill myself. I remember how scared my mother and father were. I remember everything that happened that day; it will be forevermore scared in my mind.

...

It happened January 19, 2001. I was a fourteen year old half-demon going through a rebellious phase, and the humiliation I received on a daily basis wasn't helping my ego or my sanity. Just like every year January was cold and rainy as ever, on that day I was supposed to walk back home with Sesshomaru, but I got in trouble with the school for fighting with a group of students. To this day I still don't see how I was the one who got expelled for three days when they were the ones that ganged up on me. I went to a very high class private school, special uniform and everything, even back then I was unbelievably smart. I remember when I was in the principal's office he told me something that trigged the thought of suicide in my mind. I remember exactly what he said… "I'm terribly sorry Inuyasha, I would give those boys a harsher punishment, but you know how it is. It's not like I want to do this, but it's more like I have to do this. This school is ran by demons, and the minority being, you. Your kind is becoming more accepted every day but it'll take time. Please don't take this personally but I have a reputation to keep up. Just go on home Mr. Takahashi I'm sure your parents must be worried. You're welcomed back at school in three days."

During the time that he was talking, making up excuses for his own ignorance I had already gone through the five stages of denial.

Stage 1: _Denial_- He's wrong, the principal isn't giving me a harsher punishment because I'm a half-demon, he's just a mean guy, that's all. Right, the principal is just a jerk who likes to bully on students.

Stage 2: _Anger/Resentment_- Why the hell am I even in this freakin' mess?! Like the principal thinks that I really wanted to get in a fight with a group of students! Really, what a fucking joke! I should have just beaten the shit out of those assholes instead of listening to my parents!

Stage 3: _Bargaining_- Ok so I'll tell the principal that I'll take the harsher punishment if those students are also expelled along with me. And then I'll never get in another fight again. Yeah. That's right; if more people want to fight with me then I'll just run away.

Stage 4: _Depression_- I guess that's all I can do is run. I've been running like this since the day I was freakin' born. I was born a hated child because of my mixed blood. Everyone hates me, nobody likes me.

Stage 5: _Acceptance_- I am a half-demon and I will forevermore be one. There is no changing that, no going back. No nothing. That is the life of a mixed breed like me. I can't live in either world that I came from. There is only one thing that humans and demons have in common, and that's the hatred for half-demons.

All of that ran through my mind as the principal was talking, and then he had the nerve to say that my parents must be worried about me. That dick. I made up my mind that day; I wasn't going to go home. Instead I was going to go to a different place, a place everyone will eventually go to, some faster than others. Will I be accepted to Heaven or Hell? Which gate will open to that of a half-demon?

I quietly walked out of the principal's office without saying a word. I hung my backpack lazily over my shoulder with my back arched. In my opinion it was obvious what state I was in and it wasn't a very stable state whatsoever. But the principal didn't bother to stop me, nor did he bother to ask what was wrong. No reassurance or anything. Just a simple utter, "…close the door on your way out." I did. Normally I would have slammed the door incredibly hard and hear something crash onto the floor from his office, but this time I did it so soft that the door didn't even shut. It stayed ajar, an invitation for him to stop me from the tragedy that he knew was coming. He never bothered closing the door.

My backpack eventually fell off my shoulder as I was walking down the street but I didn't try to pick it back up. I didn't think I'd ever need it again. There was no need for knowledge or for little knickknacks for where I was going so I just let my bag stay on the floor, absorbing the rain water that fell harshly from the sky.

To get to my house a large bridge needs to be crossed unless someone wants to take the dirt road up into the mountains. The bridge is over a dam that is most of the time shallow with water but because of the nonstop rain that Japan had been receiving since early December the water level was higher than normal.

I easily jumped on the rails of the bridge and looked down into the rushing water. I don't know how long I stared at it but I then sat down balancing myself on the thick round rail and placed my hands to cover my face. I was crying. I had been crying since I left the principal's office and I only just realized then. It must have been a sight to see from a third persons' point of view; a half-demon crying out in the rain, sitting on a bridge rail over a dam. How dramatic, though in the spur of the moment I didn't care about anything, the only thing that was running through my mind then was why the hell I was crying in the first place.

Was I sad that I was about to end my life right then and there? Was I worried about how my family will react to my disappearance? Or was I crying because I knew I couldn't do it. I came to the conclusion that it had to be that. I was a fucking pussy and I couldn't jump. Deep down, I already knew that the jump from this bridge wouldn't kill me and I guess the thought of me killing myself didn't appease the distraught that I was going through.

I heard a car come and screech to a halt, skidding on the bridge. I didn't dare turn around to see who it was and with the salty rain water I couldn't smell who it was either. I heard the car door slam shut and someone fall to the floor. I turned quickly and saw a woman struggle to stand back up. She wore a pink pastel pencil skirt with a matching blazer. Her hair was short and curly, an older woman by the looks of it.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The woman yelled at me as she stood back up again. "Get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

Who does this woman think she is? Who gave her the right to tell me what to do?

"Fuck off! Leave me alone!"

"Please get down; you don't need to do that! Come on we can work this out." The woman tried to negotiate with me, but I wasn't having it.

"You don't even know me lady! What the hell makes you so special that you have the right to say what I can and can't do? Huh? Do you even know what the fuck I am?" I yelled back at her standing up on the slippery rail, facing her.

"You're a demon by the looks of it, but that doesn't matter! Son, you need to get down from there. Don't you have any family? I'm sure your parents or guardians must be worried. Please, come down." The woman calmed her voice and took slow timid steps towards me. I shook my head rapidly making her stop.

"I'm a half-demon moron! Why the hell do I even exist? Everyone hates and I hate them! My school, my brother, my dad…and my mom…"

"Like I said before, that doesn't matter. If I saw anyone up there about to jump off I would stop them, and you were created from a demon and a human if they weren't supposed to coexist then you would have never been born. People can't see that though, all they see is what makes demons and humans different. You're mother and father must love each other very much, do you think that they hate you? Do you believe that in ending your life it will all just go away?" She continued taking steps towards me while I just stood there bawling.

"If you kill yourself your parents will be a wreck. If any parents' child dies before them, they won't know what to do. Your parents will be devastated and they'll blame themselves. Please, just come down." By this time we were both crying. Her face was red and her brown eyes were swollen. "Now please," She was already in front of me her arms reaching out for mine, "come down from there."

I don't know what came over me, but I jumped off the rail and launched myself at the woman's chest and cried. She tightly held my head and cried into my hair for a few moments. She released me and gripped my face wiping away my tears.

"Come on," She sniffed, "you'll catch a cold in this weather." Slowly she walked with me to her car opening the passenger door for me and then closing it when I settled in. I took off my wet shoes and socks as she started up the car and blasted the heater.

"So where do you live so I can take you home?" The woman asked sniffing and wiping her eyes clean.

"I don't want to go home just yet." I whispered quietly in my seat.

"That's fine too. So what's your name?"

"…Inuyasha. What's yours?"

"You can just call me Obasan. Would you like something to eat or drink Inuyasha? We could go to a coffee shop." She asked me as she started to drive back the way she came from.

I stayed quite unsure of what I should think about the situation. "Yeah sure, that sounds nice."

...

"Inuyasha, stop your day dreaming and come help clean up! This is your house you know!" Sango's voice popped me out of my reminiscing.

I got up from my laying position on my sofa and glared at her. "You were the ones who dirtied it in the first place!" I leaped over my couch and jumped in front of Sango who was in the kitchen. We started to bicker at each other. Miroku eventually broke us out of it and we all cleaned up my apartment. Just a new typical day for me.


End file.
